


dive in

by orca_mandaeru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chan eats jisung out thats it, jisung they/he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Han Jisung was a wonder, and here they were, spread out on top of Chan's sky blue sheets with eyes wide and smile breathless as they drag Chan down to kiss him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	dive in

Han Jisung is a whirlwind.

  
  


Chan knew they were going to be a problem for him the second they stepped foot into his family home, a package deal with his new step-brother Felix.

  
  


They may have still needed time yet to come into themself, awkwardness still clinging around the edges of their shoulders, but still, all they had to do was look at Chan and he just _knew_. That if he wasn't careful, they would worm their way right into his heart to stay, taking up residence and being provided for by his endless reservoir of love.

  
  


All Chan actually did, of course, was smile and introduce himself, hoping dearly that the hitch in his breath wasn't too noticeable through his voice.

  
  


And it wasn't infatuation at first sight, didn't go away in a few months like part of him hoped. No, it stayed, unavoidable and growing by the day. The closer he got to Felix, someone he never expected to love and care for so deeply to the point he couldn't imagine him not in his life, the more unavoidable his best friend became, always two steps behind with that teasing grin, giving him the privilege of knowing more and more about them, Chan snapping up any information like a dog with a bone until he knew them better than himself.

  
  


Han Jisung was callused fingers and wide, soft palms, always fitting around pencils and pepero and other hands.

  
  


They were loud, brazen words and quiet, peaceful silences, uniquely connected to the world in whichever state they chose to be.

  
  


Han Jisung was enormous baggy hoodies and badly-dyed hair, carefree mischief balanced by a crushing sense of responsibility.

  
  


They were enough passion and creativity to set the world and Chan's heart on fire, bundled up in measured self-control tempered through years of iron.

  
  


Han Jisung was a wonder, and here they were, years of nothing but simple acknowledgment of the connection between them later, spread out on top of Chan's sky blue sheets with eyes wide and smile breathless as they drag Chan down to kiss him.

  
  


Both them and Felix had recently come back on break from university, filling Chan's producer's salary apartment with life and laughter once again.

  
  


The tension had been thick, as usual, Felix having already gotten tired of teasing them both about the obvious heart-eyes. It was true that something had to give at some point, but why not let that point happen naturally?

  
  


Still, something was different this time. The silences between them were heavier, the glances lingering longer. It was pretty inevitable that they would end up here in the end, once life gave them enough of a pause to truly give the other what they deserved, but Chan still feels something dangerously vulnerable and fragile flutter in his chest as Jisung huffs out a laugh a hair's breadth away from his lips and tangles fingers in his shirt collar.

  
  


“C'mon, Channie,” he says, achingly fond. “I think we've waited long enough.”

  
  


Chan swallows hard and kisses them, reveling in the arms that loop around his back and pull him closer, moving slow and intoxicating and feeling nothing but right. The push and pull they fall into physically is no different to what they always do, instinctual and perfect. Chan's hands slip into place onto Jisung's bony hips right above the softness of their thighs, reluctantly letting go for a second so that Jisung's inquisitive hands can pull his shirt off, warm fingers exploring the warm planes of his chest.

  
  


He pauses for a moment as his own thumbs swipe across the dip of Jisung's hips, pausing for permission to go higher. The other shakes their head, gently guiding the hands to the waistband of his sweatpants instead. It takes Chan's breath away to roll the baggy fabric down, floored by the privilege of getting to see them like this, so much soft tan skin unveiled under him.

  
  


Resting his head in the crook of their upper thigh, cheek resting against loose boxers and softly inhaling their natural smell, Chan thinks he's in heaven already. Fingers curl around his chin, tilting his head up to look at Jisung. “Am I gonna finally find out what your infamous mouth is like?”

  
  


Chan's eyes flutter as he nuzzles against warm skin. “If you want.” Anything they want, he would give.

  
  


Jisung laughs lightly again and tilts his head back, threading their fingers through the hair at the back of his head and pushing him down. “C'mon, then, Channie. Eat me out.”

  
  


God, how is he so lucky. Determined, Chan slowly slips Jisung's underwear down their legs, glancing up at their face for any sign of discomfort. After he gets an encouraging nod, Chan takes a deep breath and leans down in awe, fingers and tongue already aching to touch and worship.

  
  


Gently, slightly, Jisung spreads their legs apart on the sheets in front of him, feet bracketing Chan's shoulders. In Chan goes, burying his nose in soft dark curls, humming happily in the back of his throat as he reaches up and gently parts their lips, breath hitching at the gorgeous sight. He fucking adores this, every aspect. He loves the growing urgency in the way Jisung's hands try to pull his head closer, the quickening breaths above him. Not able to resist in the slightest any longer, Chan dives in tongue-first, dragging the flat of it up Jisung's exposed folds, collecting slick on his tongue and swirling over their clit.

  
  


“Fuck, baby,” echoes softly above his head, and Chan lazily blinks up at Jisung as he rests his head on their thigh, smiling. He presses a soft, teasing kiss to their clit before he really gets to it, hands bracing on their thighs as he goes to town, slurping enthusiastically, thick lips dragging over sensitive skin. Jisung's slim thighs squeeze hard around his head, their beautiful moans drifting into the air above them, filling Chan with unbearable satisfaction of his favorite kind at being able to make them feel good.

  
  


Even more motivated, Chan eats them out like a starved man, mouthing and gently sucking at everything he can, slick running down his chin. He slides up to focus on their clit, dragging his tongue up the underside of the nub in quick, constant strokes, dragging Jisung's hips closer to his mouth with his hands, only encouraged by the sparks of pain from the fingers twisting in his hair.

  
  


Jisung's hips roll up against his mouth in little aborted movements, and Chan wants so dearly to see his face, see the gorgeous expressions they're making, but he knows that now they have all the time in the world to try everything, savor every moment of it. “So good for me, Channie,” Jisung breathes, voice shaky as they pet Chan's head, occasionally shoving his head forward with a little low sound at something particularly good.

  
  


Chan thinks he could stay here forever, warm and wet with the heady smell of slick all over his face, pretty thighs crushing his head, dragging sweet sounds from someone he loves above him. Still, he's even more happy to get to know Jisung's little tells for himself, the way his voice pitches higher, hips rocking up into his wet mouth and grinding against his plump limps. Their back arches off the bed before going totally still for a moment, breath caught as their orgasm wracks their body, Chan working them through the aftershocks through soft circles traced just over their clit, eyes straining to watch their expressions as much as possible.

  
  


“C'mere,” Jisung says, voice rough and lazy, dragging Chan up to smash their lips together, the filthy kiss turning almost startingly intimate after only a moment. Jisung can definitely taste themself on Chan's tongue, going so far as to clean their own slick off his damp jaw for him with hungry little licks, laughing at the starstruck look in Chan's eyes.

  
  


“I love you so much,” Chan says, exhaling out of him unbidden, cheeks reddening even after all they've already done, just relieved to finally get it out plain in the open.

  
  


Jisung laughs louder, long and hard enough to tip back on the bed, chest shaking. “God, Chan, I love you too. Now come kiss me some more.”

  
  


Chan goes obediently, heart aching in the very best way.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for getting to the end of this lil 3am oneshot jdjsflk hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> [fic update twt](http://twitter.com/mysticetic)
> 
> [main twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
